Harry's Twin Harems
by Dead Niinja
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over and Harry has started to live a normal life. His hormones are raging and he starts to notice that other girls are interested in him. Mainly Parvati Patil. Will Harry be trapped in Parvati's seductive plans? What will happen when her sister Padma interferes and what's gonna happen when Ako and Riko (Kissxsis) enter the scene? Rated M and Lemon heavy!
1. Chapter 1: Harry Gets A Letter

A/N: In this story battle of Hogwarts happened on 3 May 2014 and Harry's 18th birthday is on 31 July 2014. Hermione and Ron are 18.

**1**

**Harry gets a letter**

'ACHOOOOOO!' Ginny sneezed sitting on her bed cross legged as she looked out of her window. Harry was sitting on the chair listening to her sneezes every two minutes or so. She was doing something with her sweater. Probably trying to figure out if the sweater was inside out or not.

Harry Potter yawned. It's not that he was tired but he was bored. He needed to do something. Go out and do something.

'Do you wanna go to the movies?' Ginny suddenly asked loudly and Harry nearly fell off his chair.

'Huh? Which movie?' Harry asked without any interest.

'Something like Fast and Furious. I really wanna go and see a movie,' Ginny said excitedly.

'Seriously, it has been a week since we fought at Hogwarts and you wanna go see a movie?

Ginny just stared at him. 'Then where shall we go?'

Harry looked ahead staring at nothing. 'I have no idea. Can I go home?'

Ginny paused for a moment. 'Y..esss. Sure. Do you want to go home?'

Harry nodded, standing up and picking up his Galaxy phone and heading for the door.

'Don't you want a goodbye kiss?' Ginny called from behind.

'I wanted more than a kiss and here you are stuck on the kiss for months,' he muttered to himself before turning around and smiling. 'Just how could I forget that?'

He walked over and leaned down to take Ginny's lips into his and kissed her deeply as they always do. Harry was getting ace in kissing because that is what he always does. Morning and night and maybe sometimes before lunch. Kiss kiss and more kiss. Things would not advance from kiss. They were still at this fucking kiss.

He left the room and bumped into George and Angelina who was taking her to the movies. Harry felt a tinge of jealousy seeing them happy and go to movies. He just kept his head down and kept walking. Then he bumped into Bill and Fleur.

'Hello Harry. All alone?' Bill asked, smiling.

'I...I... was going home,' Harry hesitated after seeing Bill smiling. He had never seen him smile.

'Don't you have anybody with you? Anybody you can spend time with?' Bill asked snuggling Fleur closer as they both smiled.

Harry looked down. He had nothing to say. Bill was making him feel more miserable.

'Perhaps you would like to come down and watch us,' Fleur added. 'Bill had carved me into a nice little girl. He has taken away all my arrogance. Didn't you, Bill?'

Bill nodded and spanked her bottom. 'You don't call me Bill. You call me Alpha and I am going to punish you for this.' He took out his little red diary. 'I have appointed us the night for the red Room.'

Fleur gasped. 'The Red Room?' Then she realized something and her head was down. 'Yes, Alpha. Red Room.'

Harry looked at them. His eyes darting from Bill to Fleur's odd submissive behaviour. What exactly was happening here? I think he was understanding a little bit. Then his train of thoughts got interrupted.

'We have a nice little comfortable chair for you to watch. You have no idea how much this lady here likes being watched,' Bill said, smiling again.

Harry smiled back and apologized. He wanted to say something professional and manly but he was only a 17 year old boy. He did not want Bill to get angry at that and take him to the Red Room too or whatever it was.

Harry continued walking and thought he would check on his best friend Ron. He changed his route and came to a halt in front of Ron's door. He was about to knock when he heard some giggles and laughter. It was Hermione. Did they really forget to put the spell on the room? Harry could hear them perfect.

'What are you doing? Leave my legs alone.' Hermione was saying and giggling too.

'Just take off your panties and I'll leave your legs alone.' Harry heard Ron say. He put his ear to the door very carefully.

'What will you do after I take off my panties?' Hermione asked.

'I will have sex with you of course. What else do you expect me to do?'

'I thought maybe you could sniff my panties and tell me what I smell like.' Hermione's voice was low now. Harry could not believe what he was hearing. Hermione's panties. His mind drifted straight to Ginny. What would her panties smell like? Harry shook his head and he heard footsteps under the stairs. He quickly followed down and out he went with a depressed and miserable face.

Finally Harry reached home and came in his bedroom. He pondered over what he just heard back there. First of all it had been only a week since the battle. Everyone was suppose to be sad and crying over the deaths of their fellow wizards and witches but instead they were all happy and having fun like nothing had happened. Are they doing it just to get away from the sadness or have they really forgotten what had happened? And why in the whole world only Harry was miserable and sad? He wanted to have fun too. He wanted to talk to someone too. He wanted to... sniff panties too.

Suddenly he heard something and an owl flew straight in his room, dropping a letter on his lap and then sitting beside him on his bed post. Harry looked at the letter first then at the owl. The owl, it looked like, came from very far away as he can see its eyes were opening and closing rapidly. That was the sign of tiredness. And the owl sitting meant it needed a reply.

Harry got up and took out the old dusty owl cage from his cupboard. 'Never thought I would keep another owl than Hedwig but here you are. Rest here till morning then I will let you go with a reply depending on the urgency.'

He changed into his night clothes and brushed his teeth. Then he sank into his bed under the duvet and opened the letter. It was a white lined paper and the writing was very neat and tidy.

Harry,

I hope this reaches you safe and sound. I am very sorry about the loss during the battle at Hogwarts. And I am very sorry I never met you before I went away. My father just grabbed us and on the plane. I wanted to stay and be with you all. Anyway, I hope I have got the right address as I don't want this letter in the wrong hands. Therefore, I won't write much detail here. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you so much and I would like to see you. Also if you can write your reply and write your number then I would be very happy. It is so better on WhatsApp rather than old boring owl. Please don't say this to my owl as he is very sensitive about it. Please reply as soon as possible as it will take a week to reach this letter unless you have a TeleOwl left. You are always in my thoughts every time.

Yours,

Parvati Patil.

Note: TeleOwl is like a teleporting spell where the owl just teleports straight to the destination. Everyone has a limit of one TeleOwl spell in 24 hours and you can send only small stuff which the owl can easily carry.


	2. Chapter 2: Parvati is fucking sneaky

**2**

**Parvati is fucking sneaky**

Parvati Patil entered the house very carefully making sure not to disturb anyone. Especially her mother. She knew her mother would be awake at this time at 2am. If only she could get across her room unnoticed she would be alright. Parvati closed the main door carefully. The house was dipped in semi darkness. Only the moonlight was coming out of the window. She tiptoed across the hall and headed for the stairs.

'Parvati,' her mother called from a room downstairs.

Parvati stumbled nearly falling off the stairs. She didn't answer and kept going up.

'I know you are there. Parvati, do you have any idea what time it is?'

'Yes mother. It is me and it is 2am,' Parvati said.

'Have you been drinking again?' she asked from the room. Her voice was sounding near. The door opened and her mother stepped in the hall turning on the lamp beside the stairs.

'No mother.' Parvati lied as she always did. She had been drinking but she dare not tell her mother. She just wanted to go to her bedroom right now.

'And look at your dress. Didn't you find anything smaller than that to wear?' Her mother's voice was filled with sarcasm as Parvati looked down. She was wearing a small black dress which came to her thighs almost exposing her panties and she was wearing heels which made her taller. Her smooth brown legs shook as her mother got angry.

'Where have you been?' She asked.

'My local Divination class,' Parvati said.

'Wearing that and at this time,' her mother smirked. 'Even coming here you didn't stop your habits. You go to your bedroom right now and tomorrow you, me and your father will have a chat about your...your late night outs.'

Parvati spun around without saying anything and straight to her bedroom. She didn't even bother to listen what Padma, her sister, was doing in her room. She dumped her bag in the corner of the room and threw herself on the bed. She only drank a little tonight. She was pretty sober compared to the weekends. She checked her mobile and saw nothing. She missed her friends. She missed them all. Only friend she had now was her sister Padma. Padma was always busy doing God knows what. Parvati was so different than her. Most of all Parvati missed her friend Lavender Brown. She hoped to meet Lavender one day and gossip again and go out shopping and buy shoes and handbags. She smiled at the thought of that. But is that all she wanted? She asked herself this so many times. No, she wanted more. She wanted someone. Someone who can hold her and hug her and touch her. She shivered at the thought of that and smiled sadly. She wanted a boy in her life. She scanned quickly through all the crushes she had during her school. Ron Weasely was alright. Seamus was a bit short but good. Harry Potter. Now that was a name which gave her the good kind of shivers. She wanted him right now.

She sat up on her bed, took her heels off and went to the bathroom to get changed. She wanted to think about him in her bed when she was all relaxed and cosy. She changed into a white nightie, her black hair over her shoulder and she slipped in her bed under the cool duvets. She closed her eyes and thought of the boy she wanted in her life. It was Harry Potter. Lavender always thought that she had a secret crush on Harry and that Parvati used to day dream about Harry in bed with her. Lavender used to tease Parvati and tell her weird perverse things that Harry would do to her. She always ignored Lavender on that but the consistent annoying of Lavender got Parvati thinking that she actually wanted Harry in bed. It had been a week now since they arrived and this is the first time she was thinking about this seriously. She turned on her lamp and got up making a pen and paper flying to her using her wand. She grabbed the pen and started writing the letter, lost in thought.

It was February of her fifth year and it was Valentine's Day. She had not looked for a Valentine. She did not want one anyway. Her eyes were fixed on Harry and his activities. Was he really dating Cho? That is what Lavender was saying. If Lavender was good at anything, it was making up kinky stories and gossip. Parvati was a full time stalker now, thanks to Lavender. She saw Harry meet with Cho and they strolled out in the direction of Hogsmeade. Parvati got her jacket and scarf and followed both of them. They entered Hogsmeade and went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

'Nice choice of location,' murmured Parvati as she followed them in the shop. She had her face covered in her scarf. As she entered she saw couples sitting on the table over tea. She was all alone and she felt stood out. She had to go out or upstairs. There were two rooms upstairs. Maybe Madam Puddifoot used to stay up there. She climbed the stairs stealthily and entered in a bedroom. She kept the door open a little bit so she could have a clear view of the tea shop. Cho and Harry were standing talking to Madam Puddifoot and Cho looked like she was about to cry. Madam Puddifoot nodded at them and they both walked to the stairs and started upstairs. Just as she thought and planned. They were coming up and they were going to enter the exact room.

Parvati hid herself in the cupboard quickly and made sure she could see everything. Harry and Cho had entered the room and Cho broke down on the bed crying and bawling.

'It will be alright, Cho,' Harry said putting his hand on her back reassuringly.

Cho turned back violently. 'NO. IT WILL NOT BE ALRIGHT.' Her scream filled the room then she put her face in the bed and started crying.

'I cannot get over him. No matter what,' Cho said weeping. 'He always comes in my dreams. He haunts me every time of the day. Harry, please save me from him. Please save me.' She started to break down again and shake.

Harry held her shoulders. 'Get yourself together, Cho and tell me everything.'

'It's...it's...Cedric. He haunts me. He says I'm still a virgin.'

Harry frowned and then stared down uncomfortably.

Cho was talking in a trance. 'It was because I refused to have sex with him just before the Triwizard Tournament. I just said it is too soon. I cannot have sex with him. He was angry with me and he entered the Tournament. Now he haunts me.' Cho grabbed Harry's shirt. 'Please save me, Harry.'

Harry looked uncomfortable. He rested his hand on her shoulders again. 'How can I save you from a ghost? I don't know such magic yet.'

Cho looked right in Harry's eyes. 'Take my virginity, Harry.'

'Cho.'

'Harry, fuck me right here right now,' Cho said, going into hysteria again.

Parvati had her hands to her mouth, in shock, as she peeped through the cupboard.

Cho was about to scream again or shout but she was made silent by Harry whose lips was on hers interlocking with each other as they fell on the bed behind furiously. Cho had his shirt off in a second as they kept kissing. Harry's hands were in hers on the bed and he was on top of her. Parvati was watching all this and she was getting excited. She was actually seeing her crush fuck this girl from Ravenclaw. She should be jealous by nature but she was not actually. She was actually enjoying this show and her hands were in her control right now. But soon they would start creeping downwards if these two get it on for longer.

'Harry,' Cho sighed as Harry settled himself inside Cho. Parvati could see her naked legs up and then wrapped around Harry's bare waist. Her nails were scratching his back as he moaned and thrust himself inside her. Parvati could see the bed sheet under getting red.

Parvati shook her head. What had she written on this piece of paper? Shit, she had written all what she was thinking. She shifted the position of paper on the bed.

'Stupid cow,' she murmured to herself as she took the paper in her hand to tear it but she stopped. She smiled looking at what she had written. I'm going to keep it, she thought. Harry was all she ever wanted. She wanted Harry to have her like he had Cho right there on the bed. And not even his own bed. In a coffee shop. Probably Madam Puddifoot's bed. How brave and how bold.

Before she began to day dream again one of her sex adventures, she began to write the letter she had in mind.

Harry,

I hope this reaches you safe and...

A/N: Lavender Brown survives the battle and she is a lesbian in this story. But nobody knows, only you the readers.


	3. Chapter 3: Pancakes of Ginny

**3**

**Harry Potter and the Pancakes of Ginny**

It had been a week Harry got that letter from Parvati. It completely changed his world upside down. After the battle, he had lost all the contacts and friends (except the Weasleys). Parvati was the first one to contact him and he was all excited about it. Even Ginny noticed it. She asked him why he was happy all of a sudden. Harry didn't tell her anything. He just did not want to spoil anything. Even if he told her, she would not understand a bit. It was dumb to tell her anything.

Harry had just replied back writing his number. He did not want to write anything else just in case it landed in the wrong hands. He was cautious now especially after the battle. His life taught him to be cautious and careful. And now he was waiting for a reply. It should arrive tonight or tomorrow night, otherwise the letter was not owl delivered. He hoped it was delivered.

His phone rang. A notification. He picked it up and checked. Ginny again wanting to make sure he arrived OK.

'Yes, I did,' Harry said aloud and sent this to her. She replied back with a 3.

'do u want to talk about anything else,' Harry sent.

'ummm no wat do u want to talk about?' Ginny replied.

'Nothing. I'm gonna go to sleep,' Harry sent and threw his phone on the bed side. He sank down on his bed and put his arm on his head to rest. What a boring fucking life. Why didn't he pick Hermione? Why did he let Ron to get her? Maybe he was too busy fighting Voldy that he completely forgot to have a girlfriend. Well, he remembered kissing Cho then going out with her on Valentine's day. Then that awesome first sex he had with her on the top floor of Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. It was emotional and raw but he managed to make it good. Most importantly he managed to make Cho happy. They became best friends after that. He remembered they were worried about the bed sheets covered in bed. They just stole it and Cho put them in her big hand bag. It took a week for Harry to arrange something to wash them. Magic was not allowed at all. It was a gruesome week. He had not seen Cho for a week after they had sex. But when he did see her, he kissed her again but she withdrew. She said she was happy like this. She did not want things to go forward. That was the last time Harry kissed someone until Ginny trotted along claiming him.

He had to accept her because she was his best friend's sister. Besides, he was busy in his own problems to notice Ginny and her personality. But now the war was over and Harry was free. His hormones were raging, his sex drive demanding a fifth gear and he could not do anything about it. He had nobody around him except Ginny who did not know the meaning of sex. She was a child and Harry had forgiven her. Harry wanted to move on but he could not break Ron's heart by dumping Ginny.

His train of thoughts was broken by a bang. He got up and looked at his window. An owl was stuck against the window.

Harry let out a laugh. 'The window was closed you damn fool.' He waved his wand and the window opened. The owl came in and landed smoothly on his bed side. Harry took out the familiar letter and opened it.

'What the hell,' he murmured as he looked at his own letter with just his number written on it. The same owl came back returning his own letter.

'Fool. You are pretty useless. What happened?' Harry asked.

The owl was silent. Harry looked at the letter frustratingly. He had to use the TeleOwl thing. He had never used it before.

'I have to use the TeleOwl if that is OK with you,' Harry said to the owl.

Harry sat facing the window and he waved his wand five or six times repeating a spell. Nothing happened. He tried again to find nothing again. Shit, how was it again? He thought and tried again with sweat on his forehead. A little hole opened just outside the window.

He took the owl and threw it in. 'Go, this will take you straight to her bedroom.'

Harry collapsed on his bed, his face covered in sweat. Such hard work casting big long spells. This is some strange kind of magic. He closed his eyes and sleep came like a goddess.

He woke up the next morning with his wand at the side of the bed and his face in the pillow. His mobile was ringing constantly. Someone was WhatsApping him so bad. And it could be no one other than Ginny.

He tried to open his eyes and looked at his mobile. It was Ginny bombarding him with morning messages.

'Yes I know its fucking morning,' he said aloud as he usually did. He sent her this message minus the word 'fucking'.

But. Wait a sec. There was something else. An unusual number starting from +91. The message just said 'Hi'. It was Parvati. It was her, he was sure.

'Is this Parvati?' he sent.

Harry jumped from his bed and straight in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth thinking what his plans were today.

His phone vibrated. 'Yes, it's me Parvati.' It read.

Harry was happy. 'I'm so happy that you all survived the war. I hope all is well over there.'

'Yes. Everything is good and fine. How are you?'

'I am fine. Just free most of the time.'

'Well, do you want me to call you?' she sent.

'Maybe tonight because I have to go to Ginny's house right now. She promised to make breakfast for me.'

'You still going with that Ginny?'

'Yes. It is still on kinda,' Harry sent.

'Kinda. That sounds a bit dull,' she replied back.

'I'll tell you tonight.'

'OK bye.'

'Bye,' Harry sent and put his phone in his pocket.

What day was it? Tuesday? It was Pancakes today for breakfast. Harry sighed and stepped outside his house and on his broom to fly toward the Weasleys.

As he entered The Burrow, Harry smelled the syrup and pancakes from a mile away. It was not that he hated pancakes but first he had to eat on the breakfast table then Ginny would take a huge amount of pancakes upstairs in her bedroom and feed Harry with her own hands. So technically Harry had to eat two breakfasts. He might as well leave this place and go reside in Hobbiton, The Shire.

'Ah Harry there you go. Come and have some pancakes,' Molly said cheerfully as always. Harry looked at everyone and at last at Ginny who was smiling and had a plate full of pancakes in front of her. He wondered how was she that skinny after eating that much.

Hermione and Ron were lost in each other, smiling and whispering like little love birds. Hermione's cheeks were rose red. Looks like Ron had been giving her full attention. Especially after what Harry heard the other day. Harry shook his brain mentally. He could not think of his best friend in this way? But why are they so happy? He sighed. Just eat your bloody pancakes and be done with it. He awoke from his thoughts to find everyone staring at him. He felt uncomfortable and glanced down, aware of a dozen eyes jabbing him like daggers. He picked up a pancake full of sticky syrup and took a bite.

'Hell yeah, Harry loves pancakes,' George half screamed and everyone laughed.

'Eat up, Harry. There is plenty to go around.'

Harry ate his share of pancakes but he ate slowly. He knew he had another ordeal to endure upstairs with Ginny. He automatically stood up and walked upstairs and sat on Ginny's pink sheets waiting for her. Ginny walked in smiling with a plate full of pancakes and a large bottle of syrup. She was wearing a light blue top with jeans. She looked hot today actually. He wouldn't mind having her instead of pancakes.

'Now open your mouth,' she said feeding him a pancake. Harry ate it.

'Now another one,' she said all happy and excited.

Harry ate five more pancakes and they were finished.

'Now how about a kiss?' Harry asked and Ginny leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. He opened himself to her touching her ass as he kissed her pushing his tongue in.

'Harry,' Ginny said withdrawing a little.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

Ginny squirmed. 'Nothing. I don't...I...'

'Oh I take it. You don't want to have sex with me?' Harry asked sourly.

Ginny nodded. 'Yes. Sex is for older people. We can't have sex right now at this age. We are kids.'

Harry turned back and walked to the window. He was ready to walk out of this house. He was furious. Kids? What the hell was she on about? She must be mad in the head. He was old enough to have a hard on 24/7 and she was saying they were kids. Well, Harry wasn't a kid anymore. That was for sure.

'Ummm Harry,' Ginny called. 'Do you want more pancakes?


	4. Chapter 4: The phone call is heavenly

**4**

**The phone call is heavenly**

Harry was in his house by 8 pm and he got undressed ready for bed. Early tonight, yes, because he was waiting patiently for a phone call and he knew it was about this time she would call. He wanted to listen to her voice. He wanted to talk to her so bad. Had she changed? Would she be as she was always? Flirty and quick to answer. One needed to keep up with her when talking to her otherwise she would eat you alive, Harry remembered.

Harry was on his bed and waiting for the phone call. He could see Parvati was on from WhatsApp but he did not bother to message her. He just let her make the phone call and something told him that she would. And she did. The mobile rang and with butterflies in his stomach, he pressed the green button.

'Hello Parvati,' he said.

'Harry Potter,' Parvati's voice came.

'Parvati,' Harry replied repeating her name. What was her last name again? Patil? Yes. 'Parvati Patil.'

'How was your breakfast?' She asked suddenly. Very much like her.

'It was perfect. They have them on every Tuesday.'

'I love pancakes too and I miss them. You don't get good enough pancakes here though. It sucks,' Parvati said.

'Well, it's actually the syrup which makes them delicious,' Harry said.

'Syrup? You mean like honey syrup?' Parvati asked.

'Yes. You put it on the pancake and it makes it all sweet and nice.'

'I really want to eat them. I like sweet things.'

'So does Ginny,' Harry said.

'I bet she has loads of syrup on them and feed you them herself.'

'That is exactly what she does.'

'Wow. That's sexy enough.'

'What's so sexy about that?'

'Well, she feeding you and all that,' Parvati said.

'I'm not a baby. It's not like as if she dips her finger in the syrup and makes me suck them,' Harry said.

'Wow. She doesn't do that. That just sounds so amazing. I want to try that.'

Harry realized Parvati had not changed a bit. She was out spoken and flirty as always. He never really paid much attention to her in the school years despite her asking him out on the Yule Ball. Then he ignored her most of that night. But now Harry loved how she spoke and how their conversation started like a spark. He found her voice sexy and wanted to hear her all night so he decided to keep the convo going.

'Do you really want to dip your fingers in golden syrup and let me suck them?' Harry asked slowly.

She breathed heavily. 'Nobody has done that with me so yes I would. You can lick them first then suck on them slowly.'

'Then I would want more,' Harry said.

'Like what?'

'Like I would want to kiss your honey lips softly.'

'Harry,' Parvati moaned softly in the phone.

'Do you want me to leave the rest on our imagination?' Harry asked.

'No. I want you to tell me every bit of detail of what you would do to me. I just can't believe we are talking like this over our first phone call.'

'Some people connect and some don't. Some connect forever and for some the fire dies. I ignored you during the school days and I regret it now. I want to say sorry...'

'No, Harry. Don't be sorry. I must admit I had a crush on you and I used to look for you. We shared the same house and even then you were very far away.'

'Parvati, I just want to forget the past. This is my new life. I am not the Harry Potter I was back then. I am not the Boy who Lived anymore. I am just a normal boy with normal stuff on his mind.'

'Like what stuff?' Parvati giggled.

'Like imagining your fingers and sucking the syrup off them and then trailing my lips on your arm to your neck and kissing it softly with my syrup honey lips.'

'Do you realize you have a girlfriend? Not trying to spoil the fun here though,' Parvati said.

'That is the whole problem I wanted to discuss. I really like Ginny. She is cute and nice and everything but...'

'But what Mr. Harry?' she asked.

'But she doesn't do anything more than a kiss. Sometimes a kiss with tongue and that's it.'

'So plainly speaking you haven't fucked her yet?' Parvati asked bluntly.

Harry nodded. 'Yes. That's it and I'm aching for some sex. I just don't know what to do.'

'Don't worry. I am here and everything will be fine,' Parvati said.

'But you are far far away. Thousands of miles,' Harry said.

'Come over then,' Parvati invited. 'And bring Ginny with you. I am dying to see her.'

'What? Bring her with me too? Is this a plan or something? I don't get it.' Harry was unsure.

Parvati giggled. 'I'll let you know later. You and Ginny will be all right. I will fix all the problems. Parvati is best at fixing problems.'

'I know. You've always been good at everything.'

'Yup. That's me. Now I have to go.'

'What about our little syrup adventure?' Harry asked. He did not want her to leave just yet. He was horny as hell after all that syrup talk.

'We will continue tomorrow and add a little bit of more sweetness to it. Same time tomorrow night OK? Have a nice day,' she said cheerfully.

'OK Parvati. Have a nice sleep.'

He pressed the red button and put the phone down. That was one hell of a conversation. Everything was sorted in just one phone call. He tried to imagine how Parvati looked in seventh year but could not remember anything. He hadn't much paid attention to her and now he hated himself for that. He had no girl friends except Hermione and Ginny and they both could not give him what he wanted.

Harry thought about going to India. He had never seen India and it sure was on his list of to-do travels. He was free now and he could travel. In just a second, he made up his mind. He needed to go see his friends. He needed to go see her.

He needed Parvati.

**(A/N: Sorry for having such a small chapter. When I wrote this, I never really had a plan in mind so my target was to write between 1 to 1.5k words per chapter. But I have changed that. The future chapters will be large and I have a clear plot in my mind now for this story. It is going to be a long one.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Padma's Purple Panties

**5**

**Padma's Purple Panties**

Padma Patil sure was the twin sister of Parvati but she considered herself a little different. She was more thought-provoking and looked into things more. She truly missed Hogwarts and wanted to go back there and study more. She just wanted to study and study. But Parvati had different things in mind. Parvati wanted boys. Not just one boy but boys and she would go on and on about boys so much that Padma slowly started to think along that line too.

Parvati was up to something. Padma could tell just by looking at her sister's face. But this time it was different. Parvati was over the moon. Padma had never seen Parvati this much excited. But there was a problem. This time Parvati would not tell her what was so exciting. There was a boy involved, she knew. But who? Padma knew loads of boys Parvati dated.

It had been two weeks Parvati changed her schedule altogether. Now she would go straight to her bedroom after dinner. No going out and drinking and coming back late night. No coming in her room and spend hours talking and sharing secrets. Now it's her and her bedroom.

Padma needed to find out what the news was. She obviously tried talking to Parvati but Parvati wouldn't spill anything. Padma did not want to spy and listen to her conversation. That was just not her.

One day or rather one night it all changed. Padma was coming out of her room to go downstairs and grab some water. It was 2 am. As she got out of her bedroom, Parvati was coming out of hers hurriedly and she had a t-shirt on only.

'What the hell?' Padma asked shockingly looking at Parvati's bare legs.

'Padma. Listen to me,' Parvati said fast as she put her hand on her private part to hide it.

'You don't need to hide that. I have exactly the same bit as you,' Padma smiled making a joke.

Parvati didn't smile back. 'I just need a favour.'

Padma stepped forward frowning at her legs. 'What is this?' She put her finger on her thigh.

'You are bloody wet,' Padma said, loud this time.

Parvati leaned forward to put her hand on Padma's mouth to shut her up. 'Shut up and listen. I need something. Promise you will give me it.'

Padma stepped back. They were standing in the hallway and their parents' room was just three doors away. Usually mother was awake this time. Parvati pushed Padma back in her room and she shut the door behind. Padma's room was 90 percent purple.

'Just make a promise, please?' Parvati pleaded.

'OK but I have a condition. First tell me what do you want, you horny bitch?' Padma asked.

Parvati looked down and hesitated. 'I need your panties.'

'Mine?' Padma smirked. 'Why? What's wrong with yours? All of them are wet or something?'

'No. It's not that. I want those purple ones with little red hearts on them.'

Padma's eyes opened wide. 'THEM? No way I am giving you them. I don't want to ruin my beloved panties. Why do you need them anyway?'

Parvati looked unsure. 'Well, that is a secret.'

'Which brings me to my condition. What the hell is going on with you in these past two weeks?'

Parvati looked up at Padma. She was staring straight in her eyes. After staring for some time, Parvati sighed but she was happy at the same time too. 'It's Harry Potter.'

There was a moment of silence. 'What? Who? Harry Potter?' Padma asked. Slowly the image of a boy with round glasses came in her mind.

'Yes. It is Harry Potter. I am talking to him and we are technically dating. Well over the phone anyway.'

'And you want to show him MY panties?' Padma asked.

'Well I'll say they are mine. Look I told you now can I get them?' Parvati asked with hope.

'OK then but I want every detail,' Padma said.

'Every detail?' Parvati blushed. 'We have been up to no good. Maybe not every detail.'

'I don't care what it is. I want every detail.'

'Alright I'll tell you everything. I'm already late I think. He said he would wait ten minutes then he would go. I've already been here for twenty minutes,' Parvati said.

'And clean your legs, for goodness sake,' Padma said looking at her thighs.

Parvati smiled at her sister. 'I'm such a mess.' She put the purple panties on. 'How do I look?'

'You look fantastic with MY panties on. And please don't make them wet.'

'Now they are mine. I will do whatever I want with them. I paid a price for it,' Parvati said.

Parvati went out of the room and Padma locked the room. She put her back to the door and closed her eyes. Harry Potter.

That name made her heart skip a beat.

Parvati entered her room with Padma's purple panties on. She hurriedly leapt to her bed to find her phone was silent. Harry was gone. He said not to disturb him if she didn't return by ten minutes. She sighed sadly. Nothing to be sad about though. She had such fun with him. He made her cum like three times and all over the phone. How would it feel like him here touching her thighs and waist and neck? She shivered with the thought of Harry licking her waist to her nipples, which were semi hard right now, to her throat then going sideways to her neck. She closed her eyes and imagined. She took off the panties. She wanted to keep that for the time with Harry. She wanted to have the wetness of them with Harry. She wanted him to make her wet then she would keep them and show them to Harry. She smiled, her hands now trailing down her legs under the silk sheets.

'Oh Harry. Please hurry up. This girl cannot wait,' she moaned to the four walls. Her mobile vibrated on the bed and she quickly grabbed it. It was Harry.

'Sleep is a bitch to come.' He had sent a message on WhatsApp.

Parvati was on fire as soon as she saw his name. 'And it's easy to make Parvati cum.'

':D That's brilliant. Did you get those panties?'

'Yes they were in my drawer.'

'And are you wearing them right now?'

'Yes. Right now I am. I had taken them off but now I have them back on.'

'You can TeleOwl them to me but keep them on for tonight and tomorrow the whole day then TeleOwl me them tomorrow night,' Harry sent.

Parvati was excited and already leaking. 'That's very well but what to do right now about my wetness. Please make me cum one last time.'

'Well, slip them down to your knees and put your finger on your clit and rub in circles.'

Parvati did as she was told. She slipped the sheet down first then her purple panties to her knees. She spread her legs a little bit and traced her clit with her finger. It was throbbing. She started to press it and rub it. She moaned slightly and was lost in thought and imagination. She was daydreaming of Harry fucking her senseless on the floor. She was covered in sweat and he was thrusting roughly in her. She was moaning out loud and cumming so hard on his rhythm but he wouldn't stop. He kept going on and on.

Parvati felt her mobile vibrate on her tummy. Shit, fuck, crap. It was Harry calling. She answered it.

'I'm so sorry Harry.'

'What happened? You stopped replying.'

'I have a slight problem. Sometimes my mind drifts away. I don't know why this happens but it just goes to some place where I am and things are happening to me. It is like a different reality.'

'That's strange. What happened this time?' Harry asked.

Parvati flushed. 'I saw you were fucking me on my bedroom floor and that made me squirt so hard right now.'

'That is amazing. Soon that wish will be fulfilled. I'm gonna go tomorrow and find out about the tickets and ask Mr and Mrs Weasely for permission too.'

'I can't wait to see you Harry. Really I am so exciting.'

'So am I babe. OK you go to sleep now and I will see you tomorrow night and remember my orders. Please obey,' Harry said playfully.

'Okay Master,' Parvati grinned.


	6. Chapter 6: Tickets to India

**6**

**Tickets to India**

Harry entered the Burrow whistling. He was happy and the first person he saw was Ron and Hermione.

'Hermione you are always here,' Harry said.

'Of course I am where my boyfriend is,' she replied back.

'I think I am the luckiest guy in the whole world,' Ron said as soon as Hermione finished her sentence.

Hermione elbowed Ron, blushing furiously.

'Speaking of boyfriends and girlfriends, where is your little Ginny?' Hermione asked.

'I came to see her here and I think she will be in her bedroom as always,' Harry said heading up to Ginny's room. He didn't bother knocking and went right in. Ginny was sitting on the bed in a meditating position. She was wearing white underwear and a white t-shirt. Her bare white pale legs shone furiously.

'Ginny, I...'

'Shhhhh,' Ginny said. Taking a close look, Harry saw her eyes were closed and she was actually meditating. Sitting cross legged, her back was straight and her chest was out. Harry could actually see the outline of her perky little nipples.

'Ginny what the fuck are you doing?' Harry asked.

Ginny opened her mouth. 'You are not allowed to use vulgar language like that here. Go and wash your mouth right now.'

Harry ignored her and looked around her room. Ginny kept her room pretty much tidy. She had a computer desk in one corner and on the wall was a book shelf. Her bed was small and pink and she had some posters on the wall. Harry saw these posters every day of his life now but there were some new additions to them lately. Harry stepped more closely to the bed, his knees digging in the mattress. There was an AC/DC poster which was torn from one corner then there was a poster in which a monk was staring at a forest standing on top of a mountain. And a big poster of a guy, Harry looked closely, called Tenzin Gyatso who was the 14th Dalai Lama of Buddhism. Harry's mind was spinning. He looked at Ginny who was relaxing cross legged on the bed then he looked at the poster.

'Ginny, just stop this please, will you? You are scaring the hell out of me.'

Ginny moved her body a fraction. Her hands came up and she did some weird gesture with them then she opened her eyes and straightened her legs.

'What is it, Harry?'

'I came to ask you about something,' Harry said.

'And it is,' Ginny said patiently.

'I wanna go travelling some place and I found out that I wanna see India so bad. I always wanted to go there.'

Ginny jumped up. 'India! Oh my God. Yes I wanna go there.'

Harry was relaxed to see that response. He thought Ginny would not approve. 'Now the thing is we gotta ask your parents too.'

'We will do that right now,' Ginny said getting up.

'Right now? I haven't even planned anything,' Harry said.

'Just come on,' Ginny said grabbing his hand and pulling him. They walked out of her room and down stairs where Mr and Mrs Weasley were sitting by the fireplace. Ron and Hermione and George were there too and they were chatting away happily.

Ginny landed in the room with a bang. 'Harry is taking me for a honeymoon,' she announced.

'What? Already? You both married already?' Ron asked.

'No but Harry wants to go to India and I wanna go with him.'

'That is wonderful. Your tickets have already been printed and are on the way,' Mr. Weasley said. 'I have been thinking about you two for weeks. You need some days off especially you Harry so I planned a flight to Dubai and then to India as you wish.'

Ginny was happy. 'How did you know?'

Mr. Weasely came forward and patted her hair. 'I know what my daughter wants. I've also arranged a meditation camp there on Shimla Hills for you.'

Ginny's grinned widened. 'Yaay!'

'And there is something else. One other news,' Arthur Weasely said.

Everyone was silent and looked at Mr. Weasely.

'Ron and Hermione are going with them too,' he announced.

Ron jumped up. Hermione gasped.

George jumped up too. 'Why can't I go too?'

'Oh you will have your turn too but next. Let the younglings go first. Now be a good man.'

George retreated back to his seat while the four young ones celebrate in a little circle.

They thanked Mr. Weasley together. Harry was pretty much excited with Ron and Hermione going.

That afternoon Mr. Weasely handed them the tickets. They were one way tickets. Mr. Weasely said to take as much days as he want. Harry was over the moon by this plus he get to stay a week in Dubai too.

He went back to his home after he had dinner at 7pm as usual. He decided to clean his room for an hour then it was Parvati time.

Parvati was having a wonderful day. She had tidied up the entire house by her own. She even cleaned out the kitchen and helped her mother cook food for dinner. Now she had some time to relax and watch TV. She sat there, her eyes fixed on TV but her mind was away. She was thinking about Harry and was looking forward to talking to him tonight.

She was still wearing those purple panties and had them on for the entire day. She did not take them off once. She wanted to show them to Harry and have her do stuff to her. And she was also waiting from him the news of him coming to her and seeing her. She desperately wanted to see him.

She sat and watched TV till late then got up. She saw Padma going up the stairs with a bottle of water. Padma didn't see her. She was busy in her own thoughts. Parvati had another problem at hand. Now she had to tell Padma everything. But not tonight. Tonight was special so it was all for Harry. She would start her meetings with Padma tomorrow. It wasn't the first time Parvati and Padma shared secrets; they had shared a lot of secrets, even the dirty ones. And this one was no exception. Parvati had had to share them with her.

She went to her room, brushed her teeth and undressed to change into a black nightie. She kept her sister's purple underwear on. She grabbed her mobile which was fully charged now. Anytime Harry could call now. She was thinking about it when the phone rang and she picked it up.

'I have a good news,' Harry said without saying hi or anything.

'What is it?' Parvati asked with the same amount of excitement. She half knew what it was already but wanted to hear it from Harry's mouth.

'I'm coming to India,' Harry said.

'That is wonderful. When are you coming?' she asked.

'In a week or something. We have a one week stay in Dubai,' Harry said.

'That's alright. I'm already looking forward to it.'

'But I have many questions. Like how will we meet and everything?'

'Leave that all to me. Just come here in Delhi and I will arrange something. My family will invite you to a dinner,' Parvati said.

'That's great. How was your day?' Harry asked.

'Great. I've been doing a lot of house work today. And I've been following your orders too.'

'That's good. I want to make you wet,' Harry said.

'You know that is not a big problem for you. Just keep talking and your voice will have me wet in two minutes,' Parvati said softly.

'Mmmm. Imagine my hands on your belly and your chest slowly going down tracing your purple panties and then sliding ever so slowly down in your panties. I search for your clit and rub it slowly while I lick your neck as you breathe slowly and softly in my ears. My fingers travel further down and in your pussy sliding in your wet walls with ease. One finger. Just like this. Then I start to move it in and out, loving the restriction your tight panties are causing.'

Parvati had her hand in her panties for real and she was masturbating to his voice and moaning softly. 'Harry, I'm cumming. Ahhh. You do a great job. All it takes is two minutes and I can have as many climaxes as possible.'

'Now that you are wet, I want you to take off your panties completely and take them in your hands,' Harry ordered.

Parvati did exactly that, her panties sliding off her beautiful legs and the wet underwear was in her hands.

'You want them?' Parvati asked.

'Yes. I would like you to TeleOwl me them. Put them around your owls legs and send them to me,' Harry said.

Parvati flashed her wand above her and a square hole opened in the ceiling. She flashed it again and her Owl appeared. She put the underwear round its legs and sent it flying in the hole.

'My lucky Owl is gone. I'll keep the portal open so you don't have to send it back,' Parvati said in the phone.

'Already got it,' Harry said. The next moment her Owl had returned and she closed the portal.

'Wish I could jump through that portal,' Parvati said sighing.

'You never know in a few years you might. Advancements in technology and magic are going at a quick speed,' Harry said. 'You smell beautiful.'

Parvati imagined Harry sniffing her panties. 'Please don't get high on them. Keep them safe and bring them back please. Those are my favourite ones. Purple with red hearts.'

Harry chuckled. 'I love how you smell. I can't wait to come and smell your hair and skin.'

'It seems you have a weird fetish of smell and sniffing,' Parvati said jokingly.

'Actually I do,' Harry said. 'I love how skin smells.'

Parvati blushed. 'You are not alone. I have my own fetishes too.'

'And lemme guess, you will not tell me them now. You will tell me when I come there,' Harry guessed.

'Exactly. Now go to sleep and I shall see you...'

'I shall see you in a week. We are flying to Dubai and during that time I'll be with Ginny 24 hours so I won't be able to talk to you. Plus Ron and Hermione are coming too.'

'Oh man, I cannot wait to see Hermione.'

'Your wishes will come true in about a week's time. My number will be the same. You can text me or message me anytime. I will keep you updated anyway,' Harry said.

'OK Harry. All the best and see you. Mwah,' Parvati said kissing him over the phone.

'Bye sweetheart,' Harry said and the phone was silent.

Parvati exhaled deeply with delight. Her wishes were coming true and she was happy. She could not wait to tell Padma everything.

7 days to go.


	7. Chapter 7: Ginny goes out for a swallow

**7**

**Ginny goes out for a swallow**

**A/N: This has a wee lemon at the end. Completely optional. Just a little heads up.**

Harry was sitting bored in the plane. There was nothing on the TV in front of him. His interest in movies and films was not much. Ginny was sitting next to him with her eyes closed, serene expressions and a relaxing smile. She had her headphones on. Harry waved a hand in front of her face every 5 minutes to check if she was here or in some other universe. Ginny didn't response but there she was, breathing and relaxing. Probably meditating. Harry sighed. What the hell was he thinking when he first met her? He could not do anything now.

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the back seat, all giggling and smiling. They were so happy and every time Harry felt a stab of jealousy. But he was not brave enough. Plus he listened to reason. It wasn't like he didn't like Ron with Hermione. It was more about himself. Why didn't he get a girl like Hermione, all kinky and horny? He knew what Herm was like in the public and what she was like in the bed. Well he didn't know the full details but he knew what he had listened.

The plane landed on the land of Dubai and Ginny opened her eyes.

"We have landed," she smiled, still lost in wherever she came from.

"Yes, we all know that," Harry said without interest looking at the window.

"I can't wait to go to India," Ginny said happily.

"Let's just suffer Dubai for a week, right?" Harry said getting up and going for the compartment to grab his suitcase.

It took them about an hour to leave the airport and get a taxi. It was around 4pm and there was a considerable amount of heat. Hermione had taken off her jacket and it was in her arms. Harry was still wearing his. He felt like a clown. Of course Dubai was a hot city. But he had prepared himself. He had some summer clothes and trunks in his suitcase. He moved about, wiggling his arms, to take off his jacket.

"I think our hotel is about to arrive," Ginny said.

They arrived after 10 minutes to the entrance of this huge building which Harry believed to be a grand luxury hotel. They entered and Ron got them a large key for a villa room.

When they entered the villa room, Ginny and Hermione gasped. "This is so beautiful," they both added.

There was a huge living room with a balcony of red fence looking over the city of Dubai. There was a bedroom to either side of the living room and those were half the size of the living room. The interesting thing was the bedrooms had no doors.

"Okay, which bedroom are you getting then? I want the pinkish one there. Hermione likes pink. Don't you babe?"

Hermione smiled holding Ron's arms. "Yes. I love pink."

"Alright then. We will get the other room," Harry said smiling not letting his feelings come on his face.

When Harry entered his zinc coloured room, Ginny jumped on the bed.

"I love it so much, Harry. Thank you for suggesting the idea," she said.

Harry leaned forward on the bed to kiss her on the lips. "You're welcome babe. Now shall we rest?"

Ginny smiled. "We shall." Then a brief frown. "Are we gonna sleep together on this bed?"

Harry looked around. "Yes. This is a king size bed. Why not?"

"What if something happens?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean? I don't turn into a werewolf exactly," Harry said offensively getting up. "I'll sleep on this couch then. You sleep on the bed."

"Harry," Ginny said sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say like that."

Harry got up. "I promise I won't touch you a bit."

They slept till 8 pm then changed into new clothes. Ginny had jeans on like her usual self. Hermione had a pink skirt on which looked pretty good on her. Ron was stuck to her naked arm as they went down in the lift to have dinner. Hermione and Ron kept whispering into each other's ear like love birds. Ginny and Harry were standing as far apart. Harry was frustrated already but he didn't want to spoil his dinner and most importantly this week in Dubai. He just needed a little bit of patience.

They had a delicious dinner in the hotel restaurant. Ron and Hermione were their usual stuff. Very lovey dovey and a hot looking couple. Fuck this, Harry thought, I am here to enjoy and I will enjoy.

They all came up by 9 pm and they were in bed by 10, still tired. Harry was on his back staring at the ceiling trying his best to block his frustrating thoughts. Ginny was still by his side. She was awake but not moving. She was probably doing her weird things.

Harry suddenly noticed some kind of noises. Noises coming from the other room. It was Hermione. She was moaning. Were they having sex? Harry kept still listening to her moans. She was near climax. Then he heard her screams erupting and she screamed Ron's name.

"Oh my God, will I get some sleep?" Harry muttered turning on her side. Good thing Ginny was asleep otherwise...Otherwise what? His mind said to him, otherwise she will have sex with you?

Harry shook his head. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next eight days were fun. Even Ginny enjoyed going to the beach and Hermione did a lot of shopping, posting it away to her parents. Harry and Ron had so much fun too. They went bowling and went to the beach too. They were having a girl free day.

"You know this weather is just awesome," Harry said rubbing some sun cream on his arms. They were sitting on the beach under the shade. The beach was busy as it was a nice day.

"Who doesn't love it but I'm telling you, it ain't good for my skin," Ron said. His skin had gone red even after rubbing so much cream.

"Go and take a dip then in the sea. It's right in front of you," Harry said.

Ron got up without saying anything and headed toward the blue sea. Harry looked out and saw a sea of people, enjoying themselves. It was just Harry who was sitting alone here. Even talking to Ron was not helping and Ginny, urghh, he just didn't want to even think about it.

Ten minutes later, Ron emerged, crashing in, wet. He dried his body with the towel and started rubbing the cream again.

"Have you been having sex all the nights?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ron stopped doing whatever he was doing. "Me?"

"I hear your voice. I hear Hermione."

"That stupid girl," Ron said, now his face red as his skin was before. "I can explain."

"I don't need any explanation. Just don't let us hear it," Harry said.

"The thing is I can't put that sound proof spell on. Hermione does that but when she gets really horny, her spell just lifts and that's how you begin to hear those voices."

"But how can you have sex every bloody night?" Harry asked.

"It's not me. It's her. She wants it day and night and I only give her it at night. She is mad crazy. It's a good thing I have some good amount of testosterone," Ron grinned.

Harry looked at Ron. "And what about your sister? She doesn't seem to have any."

Ron shrugged. "How can I know of my sister? She's your girlfriend. You should know better what she wants."

"Do you know what she wants? She wants to be a nun."

Ron waved a hand. "She'll be fine. She has her periods of weirdness. Even Hermione does."

Harry didn't want to speak anymore. He decided talking with Ron was helpless.

"By the way, Hermione said she will stay the whole night out. I think they are going clubbing."

"Ginny and clubbing? I'll believe it when I see it."

Ron and Harry slept in their own rooms without their girlfriends and Harry had a good sleep for a change. They woke up at 7 am when the door banged open and Hermione and Ginny both stumbled in.

"What the...? This is our room? Seems like someone's house," Hermione said and Ginny chuckled.

Harry and Ron were standing at the entrance of their rooms and both had their mouths gaped open.

"Ginny. Are you drunk?" Harry asked, shocked. He took two steps forward to grab Ginny who looked like she was about to throw up. She took two steps toward Harry then fell to the floor. Harry quickly caught her and carried her to the bedroom. Ron was watching this with an open mouth. Hermione walked over to him and slapped him playfully.

"Get in there, you big boy," she said and Ron walked backwards looking at Harry.

The next 10 hours were tough. The girls were on the bed, fast asleep. Hermione was up by 6 pm and she was tending Ginny who was still asleep.

"I think she has swallowed a lot and this was her first time ever too so it will take some time," Hermione said.

"Swallowed? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean drank a lot, you idiot. You swallow everything anyway don't you?" Hermione asked.

Harry avoided her question. "Why did you even let her drink?"

"It was a night to enjoy. What else do you want her to do? Anyway I don't have time for arguments. I think Ron is waiting for me in the room," she said getting up.

Harry was fuming. "By the way, don't forget to put the sound spell on. I don't wanna hear your silly voices."

Hermione turned, smiling. "Oh I have a slight problem with my magic. I'm sure you know what it is. Please excuse me. I'm your best friend's girlfriend. We don't have that much of a privacy, do we?"

Hermione's skirt had lifted up somehow when Harry noticed. She had black fishnets up to her thighs and her milky white legs were looking so...Harry jerked. He was sitting alone. There was no Hermione. He listened to their voices and he was sure the sex was just about to begin.

* * *

><p>When Hermione walked in the room, Ron put the magazine down. He could smell her beautiful scent from a mile away. She was wearing a black gown with black fishnets. Her hair was tied in a long ponytails and she got on the bed, touching Ron's naked chest.<p>

"You don't want to put the sound spell on tonight?" Ron asked.

"I'm gonna tease Harry. Let him hear or see and take a lesson," Hermione said then resumed kissing his chest.

"This is not right," Ron said.

Hermione looked up and put her finger on his lips. "When I say something is right, it is right. You want to fuck me hard tonight, don't you? Because we missed one night, right?"

Ron nodded slowly. "Yes babe. I want to fuck you hard tonight."

"That's why I wore these fishnets for you and a ponytail. I know you like tugging on it," Hermione said licking his nipples in circles and spreading her legs too. She inserted a finger in her pussy and took it out then putting her wet finger in Ron's mouth which he sucked delightfully.

"You taste so good tonight. A bit different," Ron said. "I want to put my cock in that pussy."

"We have all the time in the world," Hermione moaned as she fingered herself more and letting Ron suck her delicate fingers. Hermione went down kissing his tummy and pulling his pants out, revealing an erection. She grabbed it like a familiar tool and rolled her tongue over the head.

Ron let out a moan. "Fuck."

Hermione kept rolling her tongue over the head, teasing him then she held it and took half of it in her mouth. Ron felt his dick going in her mouth nearly touching the entrance of her throat. And she sucked it like she had always been. She sucked it so good making every inch wet and slobbery. Ron kept looking at her busy sucking his dick which was growing more.

After five minutes of receiving head, Ron was so hot and horny. He grabbed Hermione's head and pushed her back on the bed slightly. She fell on her back on the soft mattress and Ron was on top of her like a hungry male ready to dive in. Hermione's legs were already spread, her pussy slippery and wet. Ron entered her moist hole like a pro and began to fuck her.

"Oh my god, yes like that," Hermione screamed rubbing Ron's bare back. This was acting as a fuel to Ron and he kept his pace up fucking her harder and harder on the bed. Hermione kept screaming until she came digging her nails in Ron's back. Then she pushed Ron to the side and Ron was unbalanced on the edge of the bed but he fell down on the soft carpet. Hermione jumped on him like a horny kitten and they were on the floor, she on top of him sitting with his dick buried in her pussy. She bounced on it for some time and Ron twisted her nipples softly just the way she liked it. She let out a moan and dropped her chest down on Ron giving him more freedom and he took advantage of it. He began to thrust up in her pussy and was going faster and Hermione kept screaming again close to an edge. Then she had an outburst of orgasms and she could not control herself. She threw herself to the side rubbing her pussy wildly and then began to crawl, her hair dishevelled.

"You want to catch me?" She asked looking back playfully. She was crawling outside of the room in doggy style and Ron followed her naked. He caught up to her just outside their room grabbing her hair and pulling it back slightly and aiming his dick right in her pussy which he managed to enter. He mounted on her doggy and began to fuck her and Hermione was going for an O again. She was enjoying it as much as Ron maybe more and she was aware of everything.

She was even aware of the two eyes which were watching her across the living room and this was turning her on making her scream again with pleasure.


End file.
